In computer networking, switches or routers can be used to process and transfer packets among various devices on a network or across networks. Generally, a packet entering a switch is processed by multiple modules inside the switch at the same time. Each module makes a decision about the packet and forwards its decision to a priority arbiter. The priority arbiter considers the decisions from the participating modules and makes a decision on the packet based on a pre-configured priority. For example, the decision can be to drop the packet or to forward the packet via a port. The packet can then be dropped or forwarded accordingly by the switch.
Generally, the priority arbiter makes the decision regarding the packet based on a priority that is pre-configured at a start time. Hence, once the switch is deployed in the field, priority cannot be changed without requiring a re-spin of the switch resulting in unnecessary costs in terms of time and money.